Prélude sans fugue pour une captive
by Diane37
Summary: Hermione reste prisonnière au manoir Malfoy après avoir été prise pas les raffleurs. Lucius est chargé de la garder.L'histoire se passe pendant le tome 7. Les personnages appartiennent tous à J K ROWLING.
1. Prologue

« Endoloris ! »

Pour la cinquième fois, Hermione sentit la douleur intense envahir son corps. Pour la cinquième fois, elle essaya de retenir ses cris.

Elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée par des milliers d'épingles chauffées à blanc. A travers les éclairs qui traversaient sa tête, elle entendit le rire hystérique de son bourreau.

« Ça suffit comme ça Bellatrix, dit une voix sifflante. Si tu continues, tu la tueras, et elle ne pourra plus nous servir à rien. Et je sais que tu peux avoir la main un peu lourde avec ce sort…

- Bien Maître, répondit la femme

- Humm…qu'allons nous faire de cette sang-de-bourbe…Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour la garder…Lucius, Viens ! appela Voldemort.

- Oui, Maître ? ». Le mangemort s'approcha.

« Puisqu'elle est ici, tu vas garder Miss…Granger ?...dans ton manoir. Veille à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, ni que ses amis l'enlèvent. Mais attention, elle doit rester en vie pour le moment. En dehors de ça, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux…ça devrait te permettre de t'amuser un peu….Tu te sens peut être seul, depuis que Mac Nair a par erreur tué ta femme ? Je te laisse donc cette sang-de-bourbe à titre de compensation… »

Lucius Malfoy s'efforça de rester impassible au rappel de la mort de Narcissa. « Bien Maître, je garderai la fille au manoir ».

Voldemort sortit de la pièce, suivit de Bellatrix.

Dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, debout devant le corps meurtri d'Hermione, seuls restaient Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille inconsciente.

« Elle est évanouie pour le moment, commença Rogue après l'avoir examiné. Mais quand elle se réveillera, elle souffrira. Je vais te donner une potion à lui faire prendre à son réveil pour estomper les douleurs. »

Il eut une grimace de dégoût : « Ta chère Belle-sœur prend vraiment très à cœur les ordres du Maître. »

Il tira de la poche de sa cape un petit flacon de verre : « Donne-lui en 3 gouttes à son réveil, puis toutes les heures pendant une journée. Et rappelle-toi l'o_rdre___: tu dois la protéger. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau en silence, puis Severus Rogue quitta la pièce.

Lucius se pencha sur le corps inanimé d'Hermione. D'un coup de baguette, il la fit léviter.

Montant le grand escalier, il se dirigea vers le second étage du manoir, maintenant toujours Hermione en lévitation. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. D'un coup de sa baguette, il déposa la jeune fille sur le lit.

« Cassy ! » appela t-il.

L'Elfe se matérialisa devant lui. « Maître Lucius m'a appelé ? couina t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de Miss Granger. Tu vas rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Tu lui feras prendre cette potion : 3 gouttes au réveil puis toutes les heures pendant une journée. Tu lui apporteras aussi de quoi manger.

- Bien Maître.

- Elle ne doit pas sortir de sa chambre. Tu me préviendras quand elle sera revenue à elle. »

Lucius se retourna dans un bruissement de sa cape et sortit de la pièce. Cassy s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit et fixa Hermione.


	2. Le Manoir Malfoy

Dans la semi inconscience de son réveil, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans les cachots. Elle était allongée sur un lit. Elle ressentait une douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout son corps. C'était toutefois nettement plus supportable que ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait subir…

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle sursauta : elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Assise sur une petite chaise, un Elfe de maison la regardait fixement de ses yeux ronds.

Brusquement, l'Elfe bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du lit : « Vous devez pendre cette potion, Miss, 3 gouttes. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle était rien moins que disposée à prendre quoi que ce soit d'inconnu dans cet endroit.

L'Elfe insista : « Maître Lucius a ordonné à Cassy de s'occuper de Miss, et de lui faire prendre 3 gouttes de la potion à son réveil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

- Cassy ne sait pas, Miss, mais Cassy a entendu le Professeur Rogue dire à Maître Lucius que c'était contre la douleur. Miss doit prendre la potion. 3 gouttes maintenant et toutes les heures. Si Miss ne prend pas la potion, Maître Lucius sera fâché après Cassy. » ajouta l'Elfe avec un air inquiet.

Hermione regarda la petite créature qui semblait désespérée.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour un Elfe si son Maître était mécontent. Surtout si ce Maître était Lucius Malfoy.

Elle tendit la main vers la fiole de cristal. Après tout, ce ne pouvait être du poison. Si Voldemort avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, il aurait laissé Bellatrix s'en occuper.

Comptant soigneusement les gouttes pour ne pas dépasser la dose, elle avala la potion.

Presque immédiatement, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et la douleur s'atténuer. Elle s'allongea sur le lit.

« Est-ce que Miss veut manger ? » demanda Cassy.

Hermione acquiesça. De toute façon, elle était seule ici, ses amis avaient réussit à s'enfuir. Se laisser mourir ne lui permettrait pas de les retrouver. Il fallait bien au contraire qu'elle reprenne des forces pour essayer de les rejoindre.

L'Elfe disparu avec un craquement sonore.

Hermione restait étendue sur le lit et essayait d'analyser la situation. Elle n'avait pas pu suivre ses amis pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient avec Dobby. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient maintenant en sécurité. Maintenant, ils savaient aussi qu'elle était détenue au manoir Malfoy, et elle craignait qu'ils ne prennent des risques inconsidérés pour venir la délivrer. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement ce qu'escomptait Voldemort. Elle n'était là que pour servir d'appât. C'est pour cela qu'on la maintenait en vie !

Si elle ne réussissait pas à s'échapper, il faudrait au moins pouvoir les dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit…La recherche des horcruxes était primordiale. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Elle soupira.

Avec un « pop » sonore, Cassy réapparu dans la pièce, porteuse d'un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Hermione avait faim, mais elle examina avec précaution ce qui lui avait été amené. Fugitivement, elle pensa à Maugrey : « Vigilance constante !», et son cœur de serra en repensant à l'ancien Auror disparu.

Ne constatant rien d'anormal, Hermione se restaura. Malgré sa faim, son estomac était noué, dans l'incertitude de sa position et de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Elle repoussa le plateau. « J'ai fini. » dit elle à l'Elfe qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

Cassy prit le plateau et disparu.

Une fois seule, Hermione entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Celle-ci était vaste, meublée avec goût : le lit, l'armoire et la coiffeuse étaient anciens et ornementés. On voyait que les propriétaires des lieux étaient riches. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand parc. En un seul coup d'œil, elle se convainquit qu'elle ne pouvait espérer s'échapper par là : la fenêtre était située bien trop haut. De plus, ses tentatives pour l'ouvrir demeurèrent vaines.

Elle poursuivit son exploration de la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'une première porte en face de la fenêtre, et posa sa main sur la poignée. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle supposa qu'elle donnait sur l'extérieur.

Elle eut plus de chance avec la seconde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une grande salle de bain tout en marbre blanc et rose. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. A défaut de pouvoir changer de vêtement, elle allait au moins pouvoir se laver.

Hermione ouvrit les robinets pour remplir la vaste baignoire, puis elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Elle frictionna énergiquement sa peau et ses cheveux, comme si elle pouvait, par ce geste, effacer les sorts jetés par Bellatrix.

Elle paressa un moment dans l'eau, avant de sortir à regret. Elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir moelleux avant de revenir dans la chambre.


	3. Le Dîner

Le crépuscule tombait et elle sommeillait encore lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement annonçant le retour de Cassy.

« Bonsoir Miss, est-ce que Miss va mieux ? lui demanda l'Elfe

- Bonsoir Cassy, oui je vais mieux. Cette potion a vraiment eu un effet bénéfique !

- Oh, Cassy est bien contente que Miss aille mieux ! Est-ce que Miss a besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui Cassy, j'aurai bien voulu manger un peu… Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Peux tu m'amener de quoi dîner s'il te plait ? »

Les oreilles de l'Elfe tombèrent tristement : « Oh non, Cassy ne peut pas vous apporter un plateau, répondit elle.

- Mais….pourquoi ? Ton maître a-t-il décidé finalement de se débarrasser de moi en me laissant mourir de faim ?

- Que Miss pardonne à Cassy. Cassy ne s'est pas bien fait comprendre. Mais Cassy était venu dire à Miss que Maître Lucius attend Miss dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. C'est pour ça que Cassy ne peut pas apporter quelque chose à Miss pour dîner ! » ajouta t-elle finalement.

Dîner avec Lucius Malfoy ! Hermione n'avait plus du tout faim maintenant. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver en face du mangemort lui donnait la nausée.

L'Elfe reprit la parole : « D'ailleurs, Miss devrait se dépêcher, parce qu'il est déjà presque l'heure. Maître Lucius n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard. »

Hermione regarda Cassy d'un air désespéré. « Heu, finalement, je n'ai pas si faim que cela…Je ne sais pas si je vais descendre pour dîner…bredouilla t-elle

- Miss ne peut pas refuser l'invitation de Maître Lucius. Miss doit descendre. Cassy a reçu l'ordre de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger.»

Hermione soupira. Il n'y avait manifestement aucune échappatoire.

« Bien, attend-moi là…Je ne peux pas descendre en peignoir…Je vais me rhabiller.. ».

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'elle portait. Le jean et le pull étaient tâchés et déchirés, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle se résigna à les enfiler et rejoignit l'Elfe dans la chambre.

Lentement, elle descendit l'escalier en suivant son guide. Elle sentait une boule dans son estomac, d'avantage due à la crainte qu'à la faim.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Cassy la mena devant une double porte qu'elle ouvrit. « Maître Lucius, annonça t-elle en s'inclinant, Cassy vous a amené Miss Granger comme vous le lui avez ordonné.

- Bien, Cassy, tu peux t'en aller. » répondit une voix froide.

L'Elfe s'effaça, invitant d'un regard encourageant Hermione à entrer.

La jeune fille inspira et, redressant la tête, pénétra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière elle.

« Approchez » reprit Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione fit quelques pas en sa direction, et s'arrêta à bonne distance de l'homme.

Il s'approcha et tourna autour d'elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Hermione se redressait sous son regard, attentive à ne pas laisser percevoir la peur qui faisait battre son cœur à grands coups désordonnés.

« Vous ne voulez pas faillir à votre réputation de Gryffondor, ricana t-il. Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi être fière, vous êtes habillée comme une mendiante ! »

Elle rougit de colère sous la remarque.

« Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir quelques tenues…._**appropriées**_…avant de venir ici ! » répondit elle sans desserrer les dents.

Lucius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans son dos. Elle avait vraiment du courage pour ironiser de la sorte dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il ne pu se défendre d'un sentiment d'admiration.

Il désigna de sa main la table dressée pour deux personnes, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise à haut dossier.

Lucius frappa dans ses mains, et instantanément, les plats se matérialisèrent sur la table.

Se souvenant de Poudlard, Hermione pensa que la cuisine devait se situer juste en dessous, que de nombreux Elfes devaient y travailler. Elle serra les dents en pensant à la situation de ces créatures, et à l'esclavage dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Pendant tout le repas, elle resta silencieuse, ne mangeant que pour calmer sa faim.

Lucius ne la quittait pas de son regard d'acier, et elle trouvait très gênant d'être ainsi observée.

A la fin du repas, il se leva, et appela Cassy pour qu'elle raccompagne Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Vous demanderez à Cassy de vous emmener choisir des vêtement dans la garde robe de Narcissa, je ne pense pas que je supporterai un second dîner avec une personne aussi mal fagotée »


	4. Enfermée

Grâce à l'effet de la potion, Hermione pu passer une nuit reposante. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle appela Cassy qui arriva immédiatement, porteuse d'un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Hermione, qui avait peu mangé la veille dévora tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

« Cassy va accompagner Miss dans la garde robe de son ancienne Maîtresse, dit l'Elfe. Maître Lucius a dit que Miss pouvait prendre tout ce dont Miss avait besoin. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et mena Hermione dans une petite pièce.

Sur deux pans de mur se trouvaient des tringles sur lesquelles étaient accrochées une multitude de robes. Le troisième mur était occupé par une armoire qui contenait les sous vêtements, ainsi qu'une bonne centaine de paires de chaussures. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une psyché.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle passa la main sur les vêtements. La plupart étaient des robes de soie ou de velours, rebrodées de fils d'argent ou d'or. Elle finit par trouver quelques tenues plus conventionnelles. La jeune fille décrocha une robe bleue foncée, qu'elle passa sur elle.

Elle se retourna pour se regarder dans la glace, et vit avec satisfaction que la toilette était à sa taille.

Après avoir examiné les robes, elle en choisit d'autres, de couleur sombre et neutre, ainsi que des sous vêtements et des vêtements de nuit.

Elle essaya enfin des chaussures.

Cassy la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Hermione resta seule toute la journée, regardant le parc derrière la fenêtre, et tentant de trouver une solution pour joindre ses amis.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A son grand regret, Cassy vint de nouveau la chercher le soir pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger, dîner en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy.

Elle se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise pendant qu'il détaillait sa tenue. Elle avait revêtu une robe de velours noir, dont le col de dentelle blanche remontait autour de son cou.

« Vous voilà plus correctement habillée, dit il d'un ton sarcastique. Mais vous auriez pu choisir une couleur plus gaie.

- Cette couleur est en parfaite harmonie avec mon humeur. » répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Lucius Malfoy eut un mince sourire. Il pensa fugitivement que le noir et le blanc mettait bien en valeur la peau dorée et les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.

Comme la veille, le repas se déroula dans le plus grand silence, Hermione évitant de regarder l'homme assit de l'autre côté de la table.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Hermione restait seule toute la journée dans la chambre, puis elle descendait le soir pour dîner en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy.

Une semaine, puis deux s'écoulèrent ainsi.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'une compagnie très distrayante, Miss Granger. On m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez une…Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne perdait aucune occasion de faire valoir son point de vu ! On m'a trompé, semble t-il » constata Lucius un soir.

Hermione leva les yeux de son assiette pour le regarder. « Je suis enfermée toute la journée dans ma chambre, je ne vois personne. Ça ne me donne pas beaucoup de sujet de conversation. » répondit elle d'un ton morne.

Ils terminèrent le repas en silence.

Alors qu'Hermione se levait pour retourner dans sa chambre, Lucius l'arrêta.

« Suivez-moi, Miss Granger » ordonna t-il.

Ils traversèrent le hall. Lucius ouvrit une porte et d'un coup de baguette alluma les bougies. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Les murs de la pièce étaient intégralement couvert de livres, et ce jusqu'au plafond, à l'exception des emplacements de la fenêtre, de la porte et de la cheminée.

La bouche ouverte sous la stupeur, elle s'avança en silence dans la bibliothèque, dont le centre était occupé par un groupe de fauteuils.

Amusé, Lucius regardait la jeune fille dont les joues avaient rosi. « A partir de demain, vous pourrez descendre dans cette pièce, et lire tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Hermione tourna vers lui un regard brillant. « Merci. » lui dit elle en souriant pour la première fois.


	5. L'évasion salvatrice de la lecture

Dès le lendemain, elle se précipita dans la bibliothèque dès la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner avalée.

Elle passa la première matinée à regarder l'ensemble des livres que contenait la pièce. A peu près tous les sujets étaient traités – y compris la magie noire. Hermione grimaça à cette découverte. Après tout, elle était chez un mangemort, ce n'était donc pas si surprenant.

Elle choisit ensuite un ouvrage d'histoire antique de la magie et se plongea dedans. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, seul la luminosité qui baissait la contraint à abandonner sa lecture. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il était temps de rejoindre la salle à manger.

Lucius était déjà assit. « Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger. Je vous demande d'être plus ponctuelle à l'avenir » dit il froidement.

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir et commença à manger en silence.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Une nouvelle vie commença pour Hermione.

Elle passait désormais toutes ses journées à lire, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas voir passer le temps. Elle s'était aperçu que Lucius Malfoy était absent du manoir pratiquement toute la journée, et elle était certaine de ne pas le croiser en se rendant dans la bibliothèque.

Elle n'était obligée de le voir que le soir.

C'était d'ailleurs moins pénible que cela n'en avait l'air. Quelques jours après lui avoir laissé accès à la bibliothèque, Lucius lui avait demandé si elle y avait trouvé des ouvrages qui l'intéressaient.

Hermione n'avait pu résister longtemps à parler de ses lectures, et avait constaté avec surprise que Lucius Malfoy partageait avec elle la passion des livres.

Peu à peu, ils en étaient arriver à échanger leurs avis dans des discussions animées, dans lesquelles le sarcasme et le dédain n'avaient plus leur place.

Un après midi, alors qu'elle lisait, pelotonnée sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le visiteur, accompagné par l'Elfe qui l'avait fait entrer se dirigea vers le bureau du maître de maison, à côté de la bibliothèque.

Curieuse, Hermione se leva pour tenter de voir qui rendait visite à Lucius Malfoy. Elle entrouvrit la porte et entraperçu la cape noire de Severus Rogue.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter le sens de la conversation. Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse et elle ne pu saisir que quelques mots. « ordre …ne rien lui arriver…Dumbledore. » . Ils fermèrent ensuite la porte du bureau, et Hermione ne pu entendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle retourna pensivement s'asseoir et réfléchit afin de tenter de donner un sens à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle continuait à fixer les flammes dansant dans l'âtre, comme hypnotisée, se concentrant sur ces quelques mots. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa dans le sommeil.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sans bruit. La lumière du hall éclaira légèrement la pièce où seule la cheminée créait une source de lumière.

Une silhouette sombre pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel Hermione dormait, la joue posée sur le dossier.

Lucius regardait la jeune fille endormie. La lueur mouvante des flammes dorait ses cheveux et rosissait son visage. Il admira la courbe de sa joue sur laquelle ses cils projetaient leur ombre. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et écarta une mèche brune qui frôlait la bouche de la dormeuse. Il resta immobile, penchée au dessus d'elle, profitant de l'instant où il pouvait la regarder sans avoir à jouer un rôle.

Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Miss Granger ? » appela t-il.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant Lucius Malfoy debout devant elle. « Vous vous êtes endormie Miss Granger. Mais l'heure de venir dîner est dépassée. Venez. »

Elle se leva et le suivit, un peu surprise de ne pas avoir entendu une remarque acerbe sur son manque de ponctualité.

Le lendemain, Hermione eut la surprise de voir la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir alors qu'elle se décidait elle-même à sortir. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Lucius.

« Je suis venu vous chercher, je veux être certain que vous ne vous laisserez pas mourir de faim » dit il d'un ton légèrement ironique. Hermione sentit toutefois qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière ces propos.


	6. Quelques notes de musique

Désormais, Lucius pris l'habitude de venir chercher chaque soir Hermione.

Dès que la nuit tombait, elle se surprenait à attendre le son de sa voix et le bruit de ses pas dans le hall. Elle s'efforçait à ne pas lever les yeux de son livre dès qu'elle entendait la porte qui s'ouvrait, et à attendre qu'il soit entré dans la pièce.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle se couchait après leurs discussions qui se prolongeaient, elle se sentait troublée par les regards qu'il avait posés sur elle.

« Je dois vraiment me sentir seule pour trouver agréable la compagnie de cet individu, et attendre son retour tous les soirs. Tu es pitoyable ma pauvre Hermione ! » se reprochait elle.

Un matin, alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier monumental qui desservait le hall, Hermione entendit une mélodie qui montait du rez-de-chaussée.

Silencieusement, elle descendit les dernières marches, cherchant la provenance de la musique.

La porte d'une pièce qu'elle dans laquelle elle n'était jamais allée était entrouverte. Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup et, retenant son souffle, glissa un œil à l'intérieur.

Lucius assis devant un piano à queue en ébène, et, les yeux à demi fermés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, jouait un prélude de Bach.

Hermione se tint immobile et silencieuse, se disant en elle-même qu'il avait l'air détendu et heureux. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à une personne inconnue.

La musique s'arrêta soudain et elle vit le regard gris se poser sur elle. Elle allait s'enfuir, comme une enfant prise en faute, redoutant son mécontentement d'avoir été épié, lorsqu'il l'appela : « Entrez, Miss Granger ».

Hermione, poussa la porte et fit quelques pas incertains en sa direction. « Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du piano, Monsieur ».

Il la regarda – notant au passage qu'elle l'avait appelé « Monsieur » pour la première fois. « Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez sur mon compte, dit il désabusé. Sans compter ce sur quoi vous pouvez vous tromper… »

Il reprit après un silence. « Vous aimez la musique ? Est-ce que vous jouez vous-même d'un instrument ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. J'ai consacré tout mon temps à mes études… »

Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre : « Est-ce que vous voudriez apprendre à jouer ? »

Hermione le regarda. « Oh, oui ! dit elle avec enthousiasme. Mais….comment….

- Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez. Venez vous asseoir ici. » ajouta t-il en lui laissant de la place sur la banquette devant l'instrument.

Elle hésita avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Attentive, elle l'écouta lui expliquer les notes. Elle commença à jouer la gamme qu'il lui avait montrée. Ses mains inexpérimentées étaient malhabiles. Il prit sa main pour corriger la position des doigts sur les touches. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

Studieuse, Hermione recommença la gamme, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les notes coulent avec fluidité. Contente du résultat, elle tourna vers son professeur improvisé un regard victorieux.

« Très bien Miss Granger ! » lui dit il d'un ton sincère. Ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs visages se trouvaient à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Lucius rata un battement. Il retenait sa respiration, ne voulant pas bouger, pour ne pas mettre fin à cette proximité. Lentement, il pris la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres. A ce contact, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond. « Bien, sûr, elle me hait » songea t-il tristement.

Hermione sentait les idées se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu conduire Lucius Malfoy, mangemort, grand défenseur de la pureté du sang, à lui faire un baisemain, à elle Hermione Granger qu'il considérait comme une sang de bourbe.

Elle frissonna. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de se servir d'elle comme le lui avait conseiller son maître ? D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Ses mains blanches étaient si légères, et ses lèvres étaient douces…Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses idées ridicules.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'éloigna du piano et s'approcha d'une vitrine qui contenait divers bibelots de grande valeur.

Alors qu'elle les examinait, elle vit avec surprise, posée sur un coussin de velours rouge et or, sa propre baguette magique. Elle tenta d'avancer la main vers la vitrine, mais ne pu l'approcher à moins de 2 centimètres.

Lucius ricana derrière elle. « N'y pensez pas, Miss Granger, j'ai jeté un sortilège empêchant toute personne autre que moi-même d'ouvrir cette vitrine. Vous admirez ma plus belle « prise de guerre », je vois…

- Ma baguette ! cria Hermione. Rendez-la moi !

- Certainement pas, vous êtes naïve ! ».

Il riait. Hermione était hors d'elle, et ce rire décuplait sa rage.

« Vous savez, ajouta Lucius en tirant légèrement sa baguette du pommeau de sa canne, que votre baguette et la mienne ont un point commun ? Elles contiennent toutes les deux un ventricule de dragon ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

« N'oubliez pas, Miss Granger, lui cria t-il avant qu'elle ne referma la porte sur elle, les gammes, tous les jour ! »

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Désormais, Hermione partageait son temps entre la lecture et la musique.

Après l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu le premier jour, elle craignait qu'il ne veuille plus lui enseigner le piano. Elle se sentait ridicule. Evidement, elle se doutait qu'il ne lui rendrait pas sa baguette, sa demande était plus que naïve.

Curieusement, il ne semblait pas lui en avoir tenu rigueur. Dès le lendemain, il lui avait proposé de lui enseigner le solfège. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi difficile. Toutefois, sa soif d'apprendre se trouvait satisfaite, et elle pu rapidement jouer quelques lieds simples.

Au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'elle s'était assise devant le piano, Lucius entra dans la pièce en arborant un grand sourire. Il brandissait victorieusement une partition ancienne, et semblait particulièrement satisfait de lui.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Les Petits Livres de Notes d'Anna Magdalena Bach ! »

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre.

« Ce sont des morceaux d'apprentissage du piano écrit par Jean-Sébastien Bach pour sa seconde épouse. On les joue à quatre mains. Je vais vous montrer. »

Comme la première fois, Lucius s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur la banquette. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps le long de son bras et de sa jambe.

Patiemment, il lui montra la partie qu'elle devait jouer, et l'accompagna. Leurs doigts se frôlaient de temps à autre, obligeant Hermione à la plus grande concentration pour ne pas perdre le rythme.

Peu à peu, ils prirent l'habitude de jouer ensemble. « Vous voyez Miss, que nous sommes fait pour nous entendre…Voyez comme nous jouons en harmonie »

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est ce chapitre qui m'a inspiré le titre de l'histoire. Pour celles que cela intéresse, le morceau joué par Lucius est "Prélude et Fugue en do" de JS Bach .Une review?


	7. Une soirée de fête

Tout d'abord, je remercie toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, anonyme ou non.

Pour changer un peu, une petite dispute dans ce chapitre...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione dévorait un nouveau livre dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle leva la tête d'un air surpris. Lucius ne rentrait pas aussi tôt habituellement. Elle rougit à cette pensée. « Je me comporte exactement comme si j'étais mariée avec lui ! ».

Aussitôt, elle s'aperçu que c'était Cassy qui était entrée dans la bibliothèque, ce qui était inhabituel, l'Elfe ne venant jamais la déranger lorsqu'elle lisait.

« Cassy s'excuse de déranger Miss Hermione, dit elle de sa voix aigue, mais Maître Lucius a demander à Cassy de préparer pour Miss une tenue spéciale pour le dîner de ce soir. Si Miss Hermione ne veut pas être en retard, elle doit aller se préparer. »

Avec un léger soupir, Hermione quitta la tiédeur de la bibliothèque et monta dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que ce dîner ? Pourvu qu'il n'amène aucun de ses copains mangemorts ici. » se dit elle avec angoisse, en pensant à Voldemort et Bellatrix

En entrant, elle eu la surprise de voir sur le lit une toilette qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans le dressing de Narcissa. La robe était longue, avec une petite traîne. Elle était taillée dans une soie couleur chocolat, exactement de la couleur de ses yeux, et garnie de dentelle crème.

Hermione prit une douche et coiffa ses cheveux en chignon bouclé, et passa la robe.

En se regardant dans la glace, elle se dit qu'elle lui allait parfaitement, soulignant sa taille mince et mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Elle pensa fugitivement que cette couleur n'aurait pas été à Narcissa qui était blonde, et se demanda si la robe n'avait pas été achetée pour elle.

Elle se préparait à descendre lorsque Cassy se matérialisa dans la pièce. Elle portait un écrin de cuir ancien.

« Maître Lucius veut que Miss porte ces bijoux. » annonça t-elle en ouvrant le coffret.

La parure de diamants bruns qu'il contenait scintilla dans la lumière des chandelles. Eblouie, Hermione attacha le collier autour de son cou. Il s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa toilette.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir que Lucius était monté la chercher.

Il la détailla d'un regard appréciateur, et avec un sourire, lui présenta son bras pour descendre l'escalier.

Hermione examina à son tour du coin de l'œil la tenue de son – cavalier ?- c'était le terme qui lui venait en tête.

Il était toujours élégamment vêtu, mais elle se rendait compte que les vêtements qu'il portait ce soir là étaient une tenue de soirée. Sa robe de sorcier vert bouteille avait des revers de soie rebrodés de serpent d'argent, et sa chemise blanche était garnie d'un jabot de dentelle la plus fine. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait indéniablement du charme. Si seulement…si seulement ce n'était pas un sale mangemort, imbu de sa noblesse, et qui, de surcroît, la retenait prisonnière loin de ses amis !

Lucius s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la salle à manger. La table était dressée avec la vaisselle la plus fine. Pour deux personnes.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. « Vous n'attendez pas d'autres convives ? l'interrogea t-elle pendant qu'il tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye

- Cela vous déplaît il de dîner en ma seule compagnie, Miss Granger ? répondit il en s'asseyant à son tour

- Euh, je préfère ne pas rencontrer vos « amis », mais, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement spécial. » bredouilla t-elle

Lucius sourit : « On peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un événement spécial, mais je l'ai déjà fêté avec mes « amis », comme vous dites »

Hermione n'osa pas demander de quoi il s'agissait, craignant d'apprendre la mort de l'un de ses proches. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il avait le regard brillant – trop brillant. Effectivement, il semblait avoir fêté quelque chose, en abusant manifestement de l'alcool.

Il continua à boire tout au long du repas.

« Et bien, Miss Granger, vous ne voulez pas savoir quel est cet évènement spécial que nous fêtons ce soir ? Vous n'êtes pas curieuse, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de fêter quelque chose avec vous…J'ai peur que ce qui puisse vous réjouir ne me plaise pas ! » répondit elle.

Lucius se mit à rire. « Oh, vous pensez à vos amis ! En fait, rien de tout cela ! C'est juste mon anniversaire ! »

Il se leva brusquement, se rapprochant d'Hermione. « Vous ne voulez pas me fêter mon anniversaire, Miss Granger ? » dit il d'une voix sourde.

Hermione s'était mise debout à son tour. Il s'avançait vers elle, ses yeux glacés fixés sur son visage.

« Un petit cadeau, pour mon anniversaire, Miss Granger ? » reprit-il.

Il était si près que leur corps se touchait presque. Hermione sentait son haleine sur son visage. Il avait effectivement beaucoup trop bu. Elle voulu reculer, et s'aperçu qu'elle était bloquée le long du mur.

« Miss Granger – la voix se faisait suppliante- un tout petit cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Rien qu'un baiser… » Il avait posé sa main baguée sur la gorge d'Hermione. Elle chercha à se libérer de son emprise. La main appuyait sur sa gorge. Le visage de Lucius se rapprochait. Hermione sentait qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. A cet instant, Lucius plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, cherchant à forcer le passage avec sa langue.

Dans un sursaut de panique, Hermione leva sa main et griffa violement la joue de son agresseur. Surpris, Lucius recula d'un pas, la libérant de sa poigne.

Profitant de ce recul, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans le hall. Elle escalada les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle barricada la porte avec une table.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors, comment ça va tourner tout ça? Une petite review pour m'encourager?

La suite dans 15 jours pour cause de vacances... Mais je publie 1 OS pour la St Valentin pour me faire pardonner:)


	8. Incertitudes

Dégrisé, Lucius porta sa main à sa joue qui saignait.

« Cassy ! »appela t-il

L'Elfe apparu. « Maître Lucius a appelé Cassy. Oh, ajouta t-elle en se redressant. Maître Lucius est blessé, mais qui a osé…

- Miss Granger !

- Que Maître Lucius pardonne à Miss Hermione, dit l'Elfe d'une petite voix, Maître Lucius peut punir Cassy à la place de Miss Hermione… » ajouta t-elle

Lucius la regarda. Il soupira d'un air las: « Non. Je suis le seul à être puni ce soir. Va voir Miss Granger, elle a plus besoin de toi que moi. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione était en larmes. Après avoir condamné la porte de sa chambre et ôté sa toilette, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain.

Elle avait pris une longue douche chaude, et s'examinait maintenant dans la glace. Tout autour de son cou, elle voyait les marbrures rouges qu'avaient laissé les doigts du mangemort.

Entendant un bruit dans la chambre, elle songea soudain que sa protection était bien faible, et que s'il voulait, rien ne l'empêcherait d'entrée. Il était probablement furieux, et risquait de lui faire payer chèrement son geste. Avec précaution, elle retira la clef de la serrure de la salle de bain pour regarder. Elle vit seulement Cassy, qui reprenait la robe et rangeait le collier avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Hermione soupira, et sortit avant d'aller se coucher.

Lucius passa une main sur son visage. Quel imbécile ! Etre si proche d'elle…la toucher….et la perdre ! Il en avait tellement rêvé…

Elle ne devait déjà pas tellement l'apprécier, mais maintenant, elle devait le haïr.

Impulsivement, il monta les escaliers. Il longea le couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Lentement, il leva son poing pour frapper à la porte. A travers le bois, il entendait les sanglots de la jeune fille. Lâchement, il laissa retomber sa main et rebroussa chemin.

A travers ses larmes, Hermione perçu des pas dans le couloir. Le bruit s'arrêta devant sa porte.

Paniquée, elle se recroquevilla sous ses draps. Il allait entrer. Elle chercha à étouffer ses gémissements. Le bruit des pas décrut dans l'escalier.

Soulagée, elle se roula en boule dans son lit et s'endormit.

Elle passa une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars dans lesquels Lucius la poursuivait, se transformant en un aigle noir qui fondait sur sa proie.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle refusa de quitter sa chambre, restant prostrée dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

Lorsque le soir arriva, elle sentit l'appréhension la saisir. Elle ne voulait pas descendre le rejoindre !

Se regardant dans un miroir, elle constata que les marques autour de son cou avaient pris une nuance violacée. Machinalement, elle chercha un foulard pour les masquer. Au moment où elle nouait l'étoffe de soie, une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé ! Elle regarda son reflet et releva le menton. Elle était une gryffondor, après tout !

Hermione jeta le foulard sur le lit et quitta la pièce.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle traversa le hall et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Lucius se tenait debout à côté de la table. Il la dévisagea, ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les hématomes qui marbraient le cou de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le dévisageait, la tête haute. Elle eut un sourire méprisant en voyant la fine cicatrice que ses ongles avaient laissée sur le pâle visage de l'homme. Il détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent de parole. Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante. Lucius se leva le premier. En quittant la pièce, il s'arrêta derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se crispa involontairement.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus, Miss. Je vous présente mes excuses… » ajouta t il en quittant la pièce.

S'excuser ! Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle s'attendait à tout de la part de cet individu, sauf des excuses ! La tournure que prenait la situation était plus qu'étrange….

Après une journée passée enfermée dans sa chambre, elle éprouvait le besoin de se changer les idées. Elle décida de se rendre dans le petit salon.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Lucius entendit s'élever des notes de musique. Il se leva, ouvrit doucement la porte, et s'approcha silencieusement du petit salon.

Restant caché dans l'ombre du hall, il observa longuement la jeune fille par la porte entrouverte. Il éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de la rejoindre pour l'accompagner. Il savait que ce soir, par sa faute, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'asseoir à ses côtés, se privant ainsi de son contact, de sa chaleur, et de son parfum.


	9. Seule avec son bourreau

Lucius avait quitté le manoir. Pour quelques heures, Hermione pouvait quitter sa chambre sans risquer de le rencontrer. Une part d'elle-même regrettait la complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux, autour des livres et de la musique. Mais d'un autre côté, elle craignait de se retrouver face au prédateur qu'elle avait entrevu quelques jours auparavant.

Elle avait donc choisi de limiter ses déplacements dans le manoir, profitant des absences du maître des lieux.

Prise par la lecture d'un grimoire ancien de métamorphose, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Tiens, tiens, mais voilà ma petite Sang de bourbe préférée »

Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix.

Elle se leva et se retourna.

Bellatrix, le regard luisant de folie, la regardait avec avidité. Elle brandit sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille.

« On m'a dit que tu étais seule… tu dois t'ennuyer, non ? murmura t elle d'une voix rauque en s'approchant. Je peux peut-être te distraire ? »

Bellatrix tournait autour d'Hermione comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

« Oh, mais je vois que mon cher beau-frère a su te mater, ajouta t-elle en voyant les meurtrissures sur la gorge de sa victime. J'espère que tu as su apprécier à sa juste valeur l'honneur qu'il t'as fait en te touchant !

- Vous êtes ignoble…souffla Hermione

- Tais-toi ! lui intima Bellatrix. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris le respect que les gens de ton espèce devaient aux vrais sorciers. Endoloris ! » hurla t-elle avec un rictus de haine

La douleur irradia le corps d'Hermione. Elle retint ses cris. « Ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir souffrir » pensa t-elle.

« Cris, mais cris donc ! s'enrageait Bellatrix. Endoloris ! Endoloris ! »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Cesse immédiatement Bellatrix ! » ordonna une voix froide.

La mangemort se retourna. « Lucius, quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu ne te joins pas à moi ?

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.

- Humm… tu as peur que j'abîme ton nouveau jouet ? Tu ne l'as toi-même pas ménagé, si j'en crois ce que je vois !

- Le maître me l'a confié. Rappelle toi qu'il a demandé à ce qu'elle reste en vie…Elle peut encore servir, je ne te la laisserai pas l'abîmer trop. Cassy ! appela t-il. Raccompagne Miss Bellatrix à la porte. A l'avenir, ne laisse personne entrer en mon absence. »

Bellatrix sortit derrière l'Elfe après avoir jeté un regard de dédain sur Hermione inconsciente.

En deux pas Lucius fut près d'elle. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Avec douceur, il glissa ses bras sous sa nuque et ses jambes pour la soulever. Elle était légère, si légère…Il la serra un peu contre lui. Elle gémit de douleur. Elle avait mal. Il ressentait sa douleur en lui.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Assis devant son bureau au ministère, désormais sous le contrôle de Voldemort, Lucius tentait vainement de se concentrer sur le rapport qui lui avait été remis.

Irrémédiablement, son esprit retournait vers son manoir, où Hermione était enfermée. Pour combien de temps encore ? Il savait que dès que la guerre serait finie, il devrait la laisser aller. Egoïstement, il espérait que ce moment n'arriverait pas trop tôt. Il espérait…. Quoi donc, en fait ?

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait – et pire, ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire – alors qu'il était ivre, elle l'évitait le plus possible, limitant leurs rencontres aux repas du soir.

Il avait admiré son courage, lorsqu'elle l'avait affronté le lendemain, yeux dans les yeux, exposant les blessures qu'il lui avait causées. Et lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu honte.

Il s'était précipité à l'étage pour s'excuser, pour lui dire qui il était vraiment – il n'avait pas pu, et était parti comme un lâche.

Un craquement sonore le fit sursauter.

« Cassy ! Que fais-tu là ! Tu ne dois pas quitter Miss Granger !

- Que Maître Lucius pardonne à Cassy, Cassy se punira pour avoir désobéit ! Mais Cassy devait informer Maître Lucius…

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Miss Bellatrix…. Elle est au manoir … avec Miss Hermione… et elle…

- Non ! »hurla Lucius en se précipitant vers la cheminée, dans laquelle il disparu dans une flamme verte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenant contre lui la jeune fille inanimée, Lucius monta l'escalier.

Comme à regret, il déposa son doux fardeau sur le lit. Penché sur le visage d'Hermione, il murmura « Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas su te protéger… ».

Il posa tendrement sa bouche au coin des lèvres entrouvertes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encore une fois, la douleur. Hermione la reconnaissait. La torture favorite de Bellatrix.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait eu le temps d'entendre la voix de Lucius ordonner à son bourreau de cesser. Lucius. Il l'avait sauvé, cette fois-ci.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre, il faisait nuit. Seule la flamme d'une chandelle donnait un peu de lumière.

« Vous êtes réveillée, Miss Granger ? ». Assis dans un fauteuil, Lucius l'interrogeait, le regard incertain.

« Je…oui…mais comment avez-vous su que …. Qu'elle était là ?

- Cassy m'a désobéit en vous quittant pour me prévenir.

- Cassy…

- Oui…je lui ai interdit de se punir ….

- Oh….merci….heu…pour elle….et ….

- Bellatrix ne reviendra plus en mon absence, j'y ai veillé. » la coupa t –il brusquement.

Elle le remercia du regard.


	10. Revirement

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses anonymes, auquelles je n'ai pu répondre directement, pour leurs avis et encouragements:_

_Lili, France, Khalie, Beatrice, Fan-Hermione et Eiweane. _

_Je suis sensible à votre fidélité!_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre (court, comme d'habitude, j'en ai bien peur :)!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La tension qui s'était installée entre eux céda peu à peu.

Lucius prenait les plus grandes précautions pour regagner la confiance d'Hermione. Quelle qu'en soit son envie, il évita de la toucher. Alors, peut-être, quand la guerre serait finie…il ne la perdrait pas tout à fait ?

Mettant de côté son arrogance et ses sarcasmes habituels, il s'efforça d'être drôle, brillant.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux lorsqu'elle riait ou se passionnait pour leurs échanges.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Lucius.

Elle avait parfois du mal à se convaincre que l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle était si fondamentalement mauvais. Il était tellement… cultivé….élégant…attentionné…plein de charme….Il la faisait rire ! Si on avait dit un jour à Hermione qu'elle rirait avec Lucius Malfoy, elle aurait transformé le mauvais plaisantin en scroutt à pétard !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rêveuse, Hermione était perdue dans la contemplation du parc à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione se retourna en sursautant.

Lucius pénétra dans la pièce à grand pas. « Mettez ça et suivez-moi ! ordonna t-il en lui tendant ses vieux vêtement et une cape de voyage.

- Mais…que se passe t-il ?

- Dépêchez-vous, je vous expliquerai plus tard. » Il saisit brusquement Hermione par le poignet et l'attira avec lui dans les escaliers.

Il descendit les marches en courant, tenant toujours fermement la main de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'entraîna dehors.

« Prenez mon bras, nous allons transplaner ». Sans résister, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Lucius, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Il referma ses doigts sur ceux de sa compagne avant de l'emmener.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'ils se rematérialisèrent, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.

« Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer, maintenant ? » lui demanda t-elle nerveusement.

Lucius regardait Hermione, la tenant toujours par la main. Il inspira profondément et se décida.

« Voldemort va attaquer l'Ecole aujourd'hui pour tuer votre ami Harry Potter… »

Hermione blêmit. « Et bien sûr, vous êtes là pour donner un coup de main à vos amis mangemorts ! Vous ne rateriez cela pour rien au monde ! …

- Miss Granger…

- …et moi, qu'est ce que je viens faire là ? Vous allez me livrer à Bellatrix pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser aussi ?

-…Miss Granger…

- Vous êtes ignoble ! J'avais pourtant crû, après que vous ayez empêché votre belle-sœur de me tuer que vous aviez changé, mais je vous que je me suis lourdement trompé !

- Taisez-vous ! » hurla Lucius

« Ecoutez-moi…Vous ne savez rien, en réalité…Oui, je vais rejoindre les mangemorts… » Hermione eu un mouvement de recul, cherchant à libérer les mains qu'il tenait dans les siennes.

« Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce soir, je vais devoir dévoiler à Voldemort ma véritable allégeance… »

La tête baissée, il reprit d'une voix saccadée « Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai trahit…quand il m'a demandé d'élever mon fils pour en faire un mangemort…J'ai intégré l'Ordre du Phénix …. »

Lucius releva la tête. « Je vais vous rendre votre baguette. Vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis et vous battre à leurs côtés. »

Il tira de sa manche la baguette de bois de vigne et la lui tendit. Sans un mot, elle la saisit.

« Je vais peut être mourir ce soir pour cette trahison, reprit Lucius. Je ne crains pas la mort, mais avant… »

En un geste souple, il enlaça la jeune fille. « Je t'aime Hermione… » murmura t-il. Et, avec passion, il prit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Ce baiser était totalement différent de celui qu'il lui avait donné le soir de son anniversaire. Hermione sentait la douceur de la bouche de Lucius sur la sienne. Timidement, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre d'Hermione. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Lucius resserra son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Inconsciemment, Hermione s'accrocha à la cape de l'homme, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête et que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Lucius brisa leur étreinte. « Si je meurs, j'aurais au moins eu cela… » Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le camps des forces du mal.


	11. La Liberté retrouvée

_Merci encore aux revieweuses anonymes. _

_voilà l'avant dernier chapitre... (et oui Eiweane, la bataille annonce la fin...ou presque). _

_Lili, je pense que tu vas encore me hurler dessus pour cette fin de chapitre._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était fini. Hermione s'assit dans l'herbe, face au lac dont la surface scintillait à la lueur de la lune.

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier. Tant de morts inutiles. Toutes ces trahisons, dans un camp comme dans l'autre…

Des bribes de la journée écoulée lui revenaient comme des flashes.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Face à face. Les mangemorts d'un côté et de l'autre, les élèves, les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme au ralenti, elle avait vu alors trois personnes quittant les rangs des mangemorts et se diriger vers leur groupe.

Les trois mangemorts ôtèrent leur masque avant de se retourner face à leur ancien maître.

Severus Rogue…. Drago…Lucius…

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort lancèrent des éclairs de colère. « Traîtres ! Vous être pires que des sang de bourbes ! siffla t-il . Vous méritez de mourir ! »

Il leva sa baguette en direction de Lucius. « Avada… »

« Protego ! »

Hermione, immédiatement rejointe par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait lancé le sort du bouclier.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Voldemort et ses partisans reculèrent, laissant les trois hommes se fondre dans la foule.

Les sorts fusaient tout autour d'elle.

Hermione se protégeait comme elle pouvait derrière les statues et les armures du couloir.

Elle combattait Amycus. Elle sentit une brûlure le long de sa joue, et y porta sa main. Elle saignait.

Elle devait d'avantage se concentrer si elle voulait rester en vie.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle stupéfixa son adversaire.

Soulagée, elle se redressa, ne prenant plus la peine de se protéger. Son imprudence fut immédiatement sanctionnée.

Elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle roula à terre avec son agresseur. Celui-ci la maintenait sous lui, un rictus carnassier déformant son visage. Fenrir Greyback. Le loup- garou. Elle se débattit, cherchant à se libérer de l'emprise. En vain.

Il se penchait vers elle, découvrant ses canines jaunâtres, du sang perlant encore à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Un éclair de lumière verte fulgura. Le loup-garou tomba en arrière, foudroyé.

Hermione se redressa, cherchant son sauveur des yeux. Elle croisa le regard gris de Lucius.

Au moment où elle allait le rejoindre, un groupe de combattant s'interposa entre eux. Il avait disparu.

Elle voyait les cheveux roux de Ginny qui dansaient tandis qu'elle évitait les sorts.

Elle entendit le rire hystérique de Bellatrix qui combattait Ginny en duel.

Elle s'était précipitée pour aider son amie.

Une nouvelle fois, elle vit l'éclair vert du sort de la mort. Bellatrix s'effondra.

Sa baguette brandie, Lucius venait d'anéantir son ennemie, et de sauver son amie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, regardant les étoiles briller comme mille diamants sur la surface noire du lac.

Le bruissement léger d'une cape frôlant l'herbe la fit se retourner, saisissant sa baguette, les sens en alerte.

Elle reconnu la silhouette de l'homme qui l'avait rejoint.

Il brisa le silence qui s'installait entre eux. « Merci…. pour nous avoir protégé…

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir lancé le sort.

- Vous étiez la première…. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Je vous ais cru dès que vous m'avez rendu ma baguette….

- Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications…. »

Lucius lui raconta tout. Son revirement lorsque Voldemort lui avait demandé d'éduquer Drago pour devenir un mangemort…son intégration secrète à l'Ordre du Phénix…son rôle d'agent double…le sabotage de la mission au ministère…. le meurtre de sa femme par Mac Nair…. la protection que l'Ordre lui avait demandé de lui accorder pendant ces derniers mois…

La tête baissée, Hermione l'écoutait avec attention.

« Vous êtes libre maintenant, reprit il. Mais, avant que je ne parte, je voulais vous dire….Hermione, ce que j'ai dit avant la bataille est vrai…Lorsque je vous ai embrassé, ce n'était pas l'impulsion d'un homme qui a peur de mourir…Je ne regrette rien…sauf de n'avoir pas su vous protéger toujours »

Il se tut. Hermione entendit ses pas s'éloigner.


	12. La plus douce des batailles

Et voilà le dernier chapitre en ligne.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie pendant 3 mois... J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas...

**Aux revieweuses anonymes**: _Lili, ne boude pas!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle se retourna. Lucius s'éloignait, vers le portail, sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds brillant à la lumière de la lune.

Il s'éloignait ! Hermione se sentit étouffer…Elle sauta sur ses pieds joints, tenant toujours sa baguette crispée dans sa main. Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie…

Il arrivait à la limite du château. Hermione courrait toujours vers lui. Elle le vit disparaître.

En un effort, elle atteignit le portail. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant, puis, fermant les yeux, elle transplana à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle était en bas des escaliers qui montaient au manoir.

Le souffle court, elle escalada les marches, et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Le hall était sombre, à l'exception d'un rai de lumière filtrant d'une porte entrouverte. Elle se laissa guider par la mélodie. Lucius jouait ce prélude de Bach qu'elle avait entendu la première fois. Elle s'approcha, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épais tapis de l'entrée. Elle hésita un bref instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Lucius avait arrêté de jouer, ses longues mains blanches immobiles au dessus des touches.

Hermione s'approcha. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Je suis venue ». Elle se tut, rougissant un peu.

Imperceptiblement, Lucius fit glisser sa main sur le clavier, et enlaça la jeune fille. Il l'inclina vers l'arrière et se pencha sur son visage, ses mèches formant un rideau soyeux qui les isolait du monde. Il plongea son regard clair dans les yeux dorés d'Hermione. Ce qu'il y lu l'invita à se pencher d'avantage. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Lucius souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent, monta dans l'obscurité.

Elle laissa tomber sa baguette à terre lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit.

Lucius laissait courir ses lèvres sur le visage d'Hermione. Lentement, il fit glisser sa bouche sur la fine mâchoire de la jeune fille, avant de descendre le long de son cou. Il mordilla avec une tendre cruauté la peau douce.

Sans cesser ses baisers, il passa sa main sous le chemisier et caressa le ventre de sa compagne. La main remonta vers la poitrine enfermée dans sa prison de dentelle.

Il ouvrit un à un les boutons du chemisier, fit glisser le vêtement sur les bras minces d'Hermione. Enfin, il détacha l'agrafe qui retenait le sous vêtement, et se débarrassa de celui-ci.

Il se releva légèrement pour regarder la jeune fille. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire un peu crispé.

Lucius comprit la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de son amante et eut un moment d'hésitation. « Hermione ? C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Incapable de parler, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Tu es…sûre de ce que tu veux ?

- Oui…je suis sûre…. Je veux que ce soit toi…»dit elle dans un souffle

Envahit par une bouffée d'orgueil à ce cadeau qu'elle lui offrait, il se pencha vers elle : « N'ai pas peur mon amour, laisse toi faire….je ne veux pas te faire mal… »

Lucius posa sa bouche dans le cou d'Hermione qu'il couvrit de baiser aussi léger que le vent. Du bout de la langue, il suivit la veine qui palpitait, prolongeant sa caresse jusqu'au sein de sa belle.

Il prit le bout entre ses lèvres, et, à petit coup de langue, excita le mamelon qui se redressa sous les frissons que la caresse provoquait. Pendant ce temps, il déboutonna le pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes de la jeune fille, profitant au passage pour les effleurer d'une main douce.

Hermione soupirait, les yeux à demi fermés. Elle sentait des ondes de chaleur se propager dans son ventre. Elle sentait le souffle de Lucius sur sa peau.

La main qui la caressait remontait dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Avec douceur, elle sentit qu'il écartait le tissu de son sous vêtement, pour atteindre son intimité. Lentement, il la caressa, insistant sur le centre de son plaisir. Elle gémit. Lucius introduisit un doigt en elle, accentuant sa caresse. Hermione se cambrait en haletant.

« Lucius… s'il te plait » dit elle d'une voix rauque.

Il la regarda. Elle était prête. Lucius se déshabilla à son tour, s'allongea sur le corps offert, et, prenant sa bouche avec passion, s'introduisit en elle.

Attentif, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper sous lui, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Il mordilla ses lèvres pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Elle se détendit, lui rendant son baiser. Lentement, il fit de petit mouvement de bassin, approfondissant peu à peu son emprise, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente céder en elle la douce barrière. Il cessa de nouveau tout mouvement, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal.

Hermione, une fois passée la petite morsure de la déchirure de sa virginité, enlaça son amant avec ses jambes, l'invitant à pénétrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Lucius entama de longs mouvements de va et vient, se contrôlant pour donner à la jeune fille tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait.

De nouveau, Hermione sentit la chaleur l'envahit, et le bas de son ventre se contracter en une sensation d'une extrême intensité. Lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, il se laissa aller à son tour.

Haletant, il se laissa retomber sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou, les doigts mêlés aux mèches soyeuses de l'homme, attirant son visage vers le sien. Lucius vit que ses yeux brillaient comme des miroirs, dans lesquels il vit son reflet.

Il roula sur le côté et embrassa la bouche qui lui souriait. « Toute la vie devant nous… » murmura t-il .

Il l'attira contre lui, sa main caressant en cercle le dos de son amante.

Ils s'endormirent alors que le soleil se levait.

FIN


	13. Epilogue  Onze mois plus tard

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi mon histoire, et notamment à celles qui ont penser à laisser un petit mot._

_A la demande d'une lectrice j'ai ajouté un épilogue (très guimauve!)._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lucius quitta le manoir et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le portail. Dès qu'il en eut passé la porte, il transplana.

La grille du cimetière se dressait devant lui. Avec le pincement au cœur qui lui était familier, il la poussa et parcouru les allées à pas lents. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la tombe qui lui était horriblement familière.

Sans se soucier de sa robe de sorcier et de sa coûteuse cape en velours qui traînaient dans la poussière, il s'agenouilla devant la pierre.

« Ma chérie….. Il fallait que je vienne te voir aujourd'hui, en ce jour spécial…. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Tu as toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, même si aujourd'hui je refais ma vie…C'est une grande sorcière, comme tu l'as été. Elle t'aurait plu, si tu l'avais connue. »

Après un moment de silence, Lucius déposa sur la plaque de marbre blanc un petit bouquet de narcisses jaunes.

Il se releva et, avant de se retourner, jeta un dernier regard à l'inscription gravée dans la pierre :

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy._

_1955 -1997_

_Une épouse fidèle et une mère aimante_

Sa cape ondulant derrière lui, Lucius quitta le cimetière.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nerveuse, Hermione arpentait sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper de légers coups sur le bois de la porte.

Elle sursauta avant d'inviter le visiteur à entrer dans la pièce.

Draco ouvrit la porte, puis s'y adossa après l'avoir refermée. Un sourire ironique ornait son visage fin.

« Et bien Granger, tu as peur ? » lui lança t-il

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. « Les Gryffondors n'ont peur de rien, Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir ! »

Draco éclata de rire. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient inconscients, mais après tout, cette inconscience nous a permis de débarrasser le monde sorcier de Voldemort ! »

Hermione se joignit à son rire. « Tu peux parler ! Il n'y avait pas que des Gryffondors dans cette bataille ! Des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles…et même quelques Serpentards ! »

« Les meilleurs, Granger, tu devrais le savoir ! Au fait, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir t'appeler Granger, non ? Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler Malfoy, ce serait trop curieux…. Je pense que je vais opter pour….Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sourit. « Avec plaisir….Draco ! »

Avec un « pop » sonore, Cassy se matérialisa dans la pièce, porteuse d'un écrin de cuir. « Maître Lucius m'a demandé d'apporter ceci à Maîtresse Hermione. » couina t-elle de sa voie aigue, qui traduisait un certain contentement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione à Draco qui avait pris le coffret.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite de cuir et, en retira le contenu. « C'est ce que porte toutes les futures Lady Malfoy le jour de leurs noces… Approche-toi ».

Avec un sourire appréciateur, il déposa sur la chevelure brune d'Hermione un magnifique diadème d'or orné de diamants et d'émeraudes.

« Dépêche-toi, Hermione, tes parents sont arrivés, et Père vient de rentrer. Je ne pense pas qu'il attendra une heure de plus pour que tu deviennes enfin sa femme ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Seul, debout devant le mage qui allait les unir, Lucius attendait avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit le murmure admiratif de l'assemblée qui accueillait la jeune femme.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand il vit la fine silhouette de sa fiancée s'avancer vers lui au bras de son père.

Vêtue d'une longue et fluide robe de soie blanche rebrodée de fils d'or, aux manches évasées, elle ressemblait à une reine médiévale.

A travers la délicate dentelle en point d'Irlande du voile, Lucius devinait le regard doré de son aimée.

Mr Granger déposa la main de sa fille dans celle de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser. Ce dernier le remercia d'un regard et d'un sourire, en serrant dans sa main les doigts de la jeune femme.

« Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, je te prends pour épouse, Hermione Jean Granger, et je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de te chérir et te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

De l'extrémité de sa baguette, le mage marieur fit sortir un fil d'or qui s'enroula autour des mains jointes.

« Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je te prends pour époux, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, et je jure sur la vie et ma magie de te chérir et te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Un second fil d'or vient s'entremêler au premier. Lucius sentit une douce chaleur envahir la paume de leurs mains ainsi liées.

Avec révérence, il souleva le voile qui masquait le visage d'Hermione. Tendrement, il caressa du bout des doigts les joues de la nouvelle épousée, jusqu'à tenir son visage entre ses mains.

Alors, avec lenteur, pour savourer pleinement l'instant, il se pencha sur le visage ainsi offert. Tout doucement, il déposa sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione. Tout d'abord chaste, le baiser des époux devint de plus en plus passionné, chacun oubliant la présence de l'assemblée derrière eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenant fermement sa femme par la taille, comme s'il craignait encore qu'elle ne s'échappe, Lucius regardait leurs amis et leurs familles, réunis pour partager avec eux ce jour de bonheur.

Avec un sourire complice, il désigna du menton à Hermione le couple, presque aussi improbable que le leur, que formait son fils Draco avec Luna Lovegood.

« Tu n'es pas heureux pour Draco ? Luna est une fille formidable, tu sais…intelligente et courageuse, sous son apparence quelque peu excentrique ! »

Lucius se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa femme. « Draco est libre de s'unir avec la femme de son choix…Je lui demande seulement de l'aimer autant que j'aime celle que j'ai épousé aujourd'hui…. Et de me donner des petits-enfants ! »

Hermione jeta un regard à son mari. « Lucius…tu feras certainement un grand-père formidable…mais…tu sais… je trouve que tu es encore assez jeune pour être père…dans huit mois ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Cette fois ci, c'est vraiment la fin!_


End file.
